Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective devices and more particularly to protective devices for the male groin region.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the protection of the male groin region are extensively utilized in athletics. Generally, these devices have been limited to the jockstrap used to support the male genitals and the "cup" which is a rigid plastic enclosure used to protect the genitals from impact.
In athletic competition particularly body contact sports such as football, hockey, rugby, soccer and the like a cup is worn by the competitors to avoid injury due to inadvertent blows to the groin area. Many of these inadvertent blows to the groin area direct force perpendicular to the axis of the body (i.e. the spine) and require the cup to absorb such blows. The cup effectively insulates the groin area and associated genitals from these perpendicular blows.
However, when the blow is directed upwardly and substantially parallel with the axis of the body, the protection of the genitals by the cup is hindered since the cup rides upwardly with the force of the blow and the edge of the cup tends to ride on the scrotum and impact the testes. Further, angular upward blows produce the same impediment to cup protection as the upward parallel blows.
Although the cup is somewhat effective in the contact sports hereinbefore described, special problems are encountered when the male groin area must be protected in the pursuit of the marshal arts. In the marshal arts particularly karate and the like, blows are intentionally directed to extremely vulnerable areas of the body and especially the groin. This intentional direction of such groin blows presents particular difficulties when training novices in the marshal arts and in competition. The objective in the training of students is to teach them to direct blows to specific points on the body while controlling the force of the blow so directed to eliminate injury to the opponent. However, due to the inexperience of the novice, controlling of the force of the blow is not always accomplished and the opponent may be struck with a very forceful blow. When the blow is directed to and contacts the genitals and nearby areas, severe injury will be encountered. Although the opponent may wear a conventional cup, the upward character of the blow obviates the protection provided by such cup.
In competition, experts in the marshal arts oppose one another and scoring is contingent on critical blows. A blow to the groin in an upward or angular direction is a high scoring blow. If such a blow is not sufficiently controlled, the receiver of such a blow can be severely injured.
In accordance with the present invention a protective device for the groin area is provided which effectively prevents injury due to both perpendicular, parallel and angular blows to the groin.